Certain aircraft surfaces—helicopter rotor blades, aircraft engine fan blades, and other aircraft leading edges—are often subject to foreign object damage (FOD) from materials such as sand, rain, and other debris. Hence, these surfaces are often equipped with an erosion shield made from a hardened material. An aircraft moving through clouds is also subjected to ice formation, and anti-icing or de-icing devices must be used to remove or prevent ice from accumulating on exterior surfaces of the aircraft. A metallic heater is typically located behind the erosion strip to provide ice protection. However, separate erosion shield-heater units require a two-step process for assembly or repair.
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are allotropes of carbon having a generally cylindrical nanostructure, and have a variety of uses in nanotechnology, electronics, optics and other materials sciences. CNTs are both thermally and electrically conductive. Due to these properties, CNTs can be used as heaters to prevent icing on aircraft or other vehicles. Carbon allotrope heaters are uniquely beneficial for de-icing because of their high efficiency, light weight and ability to be molded into specific shapes, and durability.